An Actual Merry Christmas
by soraKHdemyx
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to stop at a hotel for Christmas, and while they get a few surprises, they finally have an actual Merry Christmas. Does include Destiel, fluff, and a surprise! Was written for a secret Santa exchange.


**Author's notes: I wrote this for a Destiel Secret Santa exchange. **

**I do not own any characters depicted in this story. I am not making any money off of this story either.**

**Please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the Impala saying nothing. They have been driving down a seemingly deserted road for hours. All around them were trees and shrubs, coated with layers of snow. Dean rolled his shoulders in a circular motion, trying to rid his body of the stiff feeling that came with the long hours of non-stop driving. Sam glanced at his brother, before clearing his throat.

"Um, Dean? Maybe we should stop somewhere soon for the night. Maybe take tomorrow off? Christmas and all." Sam said, voice a bit hesitant. Dean sighed, before shrugging.

"Yeah, sure. We should be coming up on a town pretty soon. And we just finished with a case, couldn't hurt to take a tiny break." Sam smiled, before looking forward, and both brothers continued driving in silence.

* * *

They pulled up into the only hotel there, a surprisingly large one with a candy shop in it, and quickly hurried to get their stuff and get inside. The snow was coming down slowly, but in big clumps. Once the brothers were inside the warm motel, they walked up to the check-in counter. The lady on the other side glanced between them both, before smiling.

"Hello, welcome to the Sweet Dreams hotel. Room with one king or two queens?" Dean sighed, before replying that a room with two queens would be great. The lady, Gabriella –Sam winced when he saw the name, his mind filling with a certain archangel's smile- began to type into her computer.

"I'm very sorry about this but the only room, and I mean the only room in this hotel, available is the King's Suite. It is the most expensive one here I'm afraid." She looked up at the brothers, waiting for a reply to her statement. Dean looked at Sam, and sighed.

"Sure, we'll take it." Gabriella smiled before checking them in and handing a 2 room keys to them. "Enjoy your stay." Sam thanked her before they both walked to the elevator and headed to the top floor. As they both waited for the elevator to get to their floor Sam turned to Dean.

"Dean, do you ever regret not holding something as close to you as you should have?" Dean looked at his brother, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well yeah, duh. Isn't that like, most of our life?" Sam sighed, before talking again.

"But, a different feeling of regret than most. A feeling of regret that has burrowed into your brain and your heart. No matter how hard you try, you just can't shake the feeling that there was something more you could have done." Sam glanced at his brother, before looking back down.

"Now I know what you're feeling. Sammy, I felt that the moment Castiel went to purgatory. I felt in my heart, soul, mind, everything; that I should have done something. But guess what? The past is the past. Nothing can change what's happened. You just gotta learn, and take it in stride." The elevator binged, letting them know they've arrived to their stop. As the doors opened, and they stepped out, there was only one door on the floor. They swiped their card and when they walked it Dean swore. "Holy shit no wonder it's the most expensive." The room itself was made up of 4 separate rooms. One was a kitchen and living room, two separate bedrooms, and one bathroom. "Damn, even got a Jacuzzi in here." Dean said, after poking his head into the bathroom. Sam began to smile. This may turn out to be a pretty good stay after all. Dean walked over to the refrigerator- Sam scoffed, "Of course you'd go there."- and let out a whoop. "Fridge is stocked! Wow, even got my favorite beer, and your favorite rabbit food stuff."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Just because they're vegetables, does not mean its rabbit food". Dean shrugged and took out two beers. He handed one to Sam. "Well, guess we can just relax right? Sounds pretty good 'bout now." They walked to the sofa and collapsed on it. They began to talk and watch TV –"Really Dean? I do NOT want to watch Dr. Sexy!"- and generally relaxed, something they deserved.

"You know who else would be lonely right now Sammy?" Dean asked, "Castiel." Sam chuckled, "Then just bring your boyfriend over, I just don't want to see you two get nasty in front of me." Dean muttered 'bitch'-to which Sam replied 'jerk'- and prayed to Castiel. A flutter of wings signaled his arrival.

"Hello Dean, hello Sam." Castiel's gravelly voice said. Dean smiled, before pulling his boyfriend to sit next to him on the large sofa.

"Hey Cas, just thought you'd enjoy some company tonight."

Castiel smiled a tiny smile. "Or perhaps you just wished to have me with you on a day where loved ones spend time with each other." Sam snorted, and Dean shot him a glare.

"No chick flick moments, okay?" glancing between both his brother and his boyfriend. Castiel simply smiled, before nodding. The three of them continued to talk and joke, ignoring the fact that after they check out of the hotel, they'll have to face reality. There was a knock on the door, making them wonder who it could be at this time, and this place. Dean and Sam picked up guns, while Castiel readied himself for a fight. Dean opened the door only to reveal the lady from the check-in, Gabriella. She walked on in without being invited.

"Thought you'd enjoy some company." The males looked at each other, until Castiel spoke up.

"I do not think we need, nor want, any of the company you are offering." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested in you, or blondie. I'm interested in him." She said, pointing at Sam. Sam's eyes widen, as do Dean's. "Him?", "Me?" Both are said at the same time. Gabriella only smiles. "Yep, him." Sam looks at her oddly, before speaking.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. There is only one person I want right now, but I can't have. I'm not interested in a one-night-stand, or a pity-fuck."

Gabriella looks at him with an unreadable expression on her face, before she smiles. "Oh Sammy, you are too precious." Sam steps back, and before the guys' eyes, she starts to morph. Her feminine features change into distinctly male ones. Her eyes change from blue to hazel. Her dark hair lightens and shortens. Her breasts flatten out into pecs. Her skirt and blouse turn into a pair of jeans, a dark green button down shirt, and a black jacket. An amused smirk forms onto the now familiar face. "Hey Sammy, I missed your too." Sam stares wide-eyed, mouth slack, at Gabriel.

"But, you, the hotel, Kali, Lucifer…" Gabriel walks up to Sam and presses a deep kiss on his lips to quiet him. "I know, but I'm here now, I'm here and I'm not leaving for a while."

"Gabriel…" Castiel said, having regained the ability to speak, a huge smile on his face.

"Cassykins! Man I've missed you." Gabriel said, walking over to his brother and enveloping him in a hug. When they finally pulled away all four of them started talking and messing around. When asked about the hotel and the candy shop in it, Gabriel only raised his eyebrows and smiled. The others either sighed or rolled their eyes, but didn't press it.

"That explains the favorite beer and salad stuff, creeper." Dean said. Gabriel just made beer come out the bottle and splash Dean in the face as his answer. Sam and Castiel tried, and failed, to keep their laughter hidden.

The night progressed better than any of them could have imagined. For once in their lives –and for two of them that would be a long time- they felt complete. As if nothing was missing, for once.

* * *

In the morning, the humans woke up to them smell of food and something sweet. Sam left his and Gabriel's room just as Dean left his and Castiel's room. The brothers nodded to each other before both noticing the Christmas tree in the room, next to the window. Gifts were piled high underneath it, the tree itself had glistening round and diamond-shaped ornaments in greens, blues, golds, reds, even some purple and orange. Silver tinsel was wrapped around the tree tastefully. There were some smaller ornaments in the shape of shotguns, daggers, small wooden stakes, and other accessories that clearly related to the Winchester's "family business". Dean glanced at Sam, but could tell from the look on his brother's face, this was a surprise to him as well. Dean turned to face the kitchen area, and saw the two angels sitting down at the table with smiles on their faces.

"Did you two do this? Why am I asking, of course you two did this." Dean said, with a small chuckle at the end. Castiel's smile simply got a bit bigger, while Gabriel raised his eyebrows and gave him his trademark smirk. The Archangel opened his mouth to say something –most likely snarky- but before anything could leave his mouth his lap became full of Sam. Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel's neck and slammed their lips together. Dean quickly averted his eyes –this was something he could go his entire life without seeing- and was pulled back into Castiel's embrace. Dean turned around and placed his hand on his angel's cheek, and pressing his lips to Castiel's. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to bring them closer, and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist to bring them flush against each other. Castiel gasped and Dean took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Dean's tongue mapped out Castiel's mouth, wrapping his tongue around the other's, running it along teeth and the inside of Castiel's cheek. Castiel became a bit weak and clung on tighter to Dean, willing himself to remain standing. A small cough interrupted them, and they broke apart with a wet smack. They turned around –panting a bit- to face their grinning brothers.

"As lovely as that sight was, how bout we eat then open presents?" Gabriel said, chuckling at the face Sam had at seeing his brother kissing so heatedly.

"Yeah, food, then presents." Dean agreed.

* * *

They all sat down at the small table, squishing together to fit their plates along with all the food that the angels had made.

"Homemade is better, always." Gabriel said around a forkful of pancake, syrup smothering his lips.

After they had finished their breakfast of sausage, waffles, pancakes, eggs, French toast, bacon, and mixed fruit (with whipped cream for Gabriel) they headed over to the pile of gifts under the tree. The presents were all glistening with sparkling wrapping paper and bright ribbons. All the gifts had tags with different names scribbled on them. The gifts were of all different sizes, the smallest was the size of a matchbox and the biggest was the size of a medium-sized dresser. The Winchesters didn't want to seem to eager to tear into the gifts after all this felt as if this was their first "real" Christmas. The angels chuckled sensing the giddiness coming from the brothers standing in front of them. Castiel picked up a present that said 'Dean' on it and handed it to said man.

"Hope you like it."

Without further ado Dean tore into the present, which led to Sam opening his present. There were a few presents that Gabriel had gotten Castiel, and vise-versa. An hour later everyone was done opening and exclaiming over their gifts. Dean and Sam had acquired a new dagger, a new bible that had tough plastic pages (their last one had gotten torn on their last case), new flasks, about 5 gun cleaning kits, an assortment of objects that they never bought to the price but would help in hunts. Dean also was given a bracelet that was weaved together by little strands of fabric and feather down infused with Castiel's grace –"I do hope you like it Dean"- and a sex-kit –"Have fun tonight Deano". Sam was given a small bottle of Gabriel's grace –"It'll help keep your ass safe"- along with a kindle –"Now you can read as many book as you wish, correct?" Gabriel was given 3 small pieces of paper that had 'Prank Voucher- will not be penalized for prank, 1 prank per paper voucher'. Castiel was given a hand-written book by Gabriel that explained most human customs, mannerisms, and references-"To minimize your confusion, and that way you won't fail epically at cases". Other gifts were given, but several were gag-gifts made to cause laughter and teasing that would last at least a week. The 4 men continued chatting and having fun, not knowing that a man was outside their window, floating in the drifting snow watching them. The man let out a deep chuckle.

"Treat my boys well Winchesters… I trust you with that." He said lowly, before disappearing. "Merry Christmas…"

And that was the only thing the four of the men heard, before ignoring it and continuing making fond memories with their loved ones.

And indeed, Merry Christmas it was.


End file.
